


Never

by ongnielminhwans



Category: Day6 (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Crack Relationships, F/M, Songfic, dayvelvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielminhwans/pseuds/ongnielminhwans
Summary: "...if I had you, we would never ever be apart, know I would never, never..."Slightly and loosely based on the song with the same name from Swedish boy band JTR, this mainly revolved on the forgotten and abandoned connection between bestfriends Younghyun and Seulgi years past, and how long it would take to catch up with each other again.





	1. Chapter 1

**===============**

_**"I guess you told another lie** _  
_**Cos youve been on your own tonight** _  
_**There's something missing in your eyes** _  
_**I think you know it"** _

**===============**

Kang Younghyun and Kang Seulgi were primary and middle school classmates-turned bestfriends for years who share their love and passion for music and performing, but their friendship was being tested when Younghyun had to migrate to Toronto with his family for good right after their middle school completion. At first, they were catching up with each other through IDD calls, as well as Facebook and/or Skype, but as time passed by, he could no longer catch up with her because of his school stuffs til they were permanently disconnected with each other.

 

6 years passed, and they're both professionals in the same interests. They are now both artists in their own motherland. Yes, you heard it right. Younghyun, now known as Brian, left Canada to pursue music in Korea as he was being scouted by a staff of one of the Big 3 entertainment companies, and Seulgi left her last year of high school to train to become an artist under one of the Big 3 companies as well. She debuted first as a member of Red Velvet, a SM Entertainment girl group, while Younghyun or Brian, using the stage name of Young K, debuted as a bassist of JYP Entertainment's first rock band DAY6 a year after. They might be on the same circle, but they still haven't met personally.

 

One time, Seulgi went to a bar near their dorm to unwind herself from stress due to her dance and vocal practice, and to her cold boyfriend, Park Jimin, who's also an idol group member like her. They had a huge argument about Jimin being indifferent and cold towards her, which led her to walk out of their conversation, and went there to the bar to have some drinks as her escape. She had a few shots, but didnt continue as she felt dizzy, and she wanted to go to the comfort room to vomit when she was fainted. That time, there's someone who caught her up from falling, and that's the first time, Younghyun and Seulgi met after long years, but little did they know...

 

"S-Seulgi?!" Younghyun's eyes were a bit widened.

  
"HEY HEY HEY! Who the hell are you, mister," She consciously woke up from his arms and slapped him, "and how did you know my name?"

  
"Seulgi!! What's happening with you?!" He had a mild tone left while asking her.

  
"Wow, mister. You have a guts to ask what's happening to me when we're not even close." She yelled at him.

  
"That's why I'm trying to reach you again."

  
"Who the fuck are you to say that?! I dun even know you at all. " Seulgi walked out of the scene, but suddenly stopped when he started talking.

  
"Really, Seulgi? Really?" He was frustrated.

  
"Then, how the fuck do you even know my name at the first place?" She faced him although the distance gap's so big.

  
"It's because I'm Kang Younghyun. Your bestfriend." He cried.

  
"FYI. Kang Younghyun never existed in my entire system, so feel free to leave."

 

"Youre lying. I dun believe you."

  
"Why would I be lying? I'm telling you that I havent met such name as Kang Younghyun or whatever it is." Seulgi was about to walk out again, but Younghyun grabbed her arm while seeing her arm being weared by a shining bracelet.

  
"Then why did you have this bracelet?"


	2. Chapter 2

**===============**

**"And everything you say to me**  
**I listen, but I can't believe**  
 **What you were giving in and can't see**  
 **What he's doing"**

**===============**

"Then why did you have this bracelet?"

 

The way Younghyun questioned her was full of frustration, confusion, hurt and anger; frustrated, hurt and angry because he knows there's an almost 100% chance that she still recognised him, but she pretended to deny; confusion because he didnt know if she's pretending or not. His tears continued to fall out on his eyes as he couldnt take all those feels anymore.

 

"Yaaaah!! My mum gave this to me when I was in middle school. Can you please stop assuming such nonsense things?" Seulgi started losing her chill.

  
"I wont stop til you admit that you recognise me--"

  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND MISTER? DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL THE SECURITY?"

  
"Seulgiii-yah!!! What the fuck are you doing here?" Jimin suddenly entered the scene to find her.

  
"Can you please stop pretending that you care, Park Jimin?!" She even yelled at Jimin as well as she continued losing her chill because of Younghyun.

  
"Who is that guy, Seulgi?" Younghyun ask her.

  
"It's none of your business, Mr. Young K," she raised her eyebrows on Younghyun, while telling Jimin to walk out of the scene with her, "let's go, babe."

  
"Wait what happened, Sseul?" Jimin wondered.

  
"Park Jimin. Stop asking and let's go."

  
"O-Owwwwkaaaaaay."

 

The couple walked out of the bar, creating a huge distance gap between them and Younghyun, while on the other hand, he's still chasing them, especially the girl.

 

"Hey! I'm not finished talking with you! Seulgi!! KANG SEULGI!!!"

 

Frustration mainly dominated on his entire system, even when he got home after the incident. He brought that kind of burden on his shoulders even if it hurts to see Seulgi not recognising him completely, but he wont give on that easily. He would still work hard to make her recognise and remember him gradually.

 

Next few days passed, and he still couldnt move on with what happened during that night to the point that it hurts him the most. He even questioned himself what he would going to do. He kept on blaming himself for making their friendship went to dust, and he's now back to regain her trust, and he knows he has a very, very long way to go.

 

One day, he fixed himself in their dorm as he had an appointment in JYP building. He had to go there for songwriting sessions together with his bandmates.

 

"Hey bro. Are you done?" His close bandmate/roommate Jaehyung patted his shoulder.

  
"Yeah. Let's go now, hyung." The younger finished his final touches before they leave their dorm.

 

They took 20 minutes of walking to get there in JYP building. Although they were being suggested by their other bandmates many times to have a ride to get to their destination using Sungjin's car, the two insisted that their dorm's a bit near the said building, so they had to walk, and they had no regrets with this decision.

 

As they continued walking, Younghyun noticed something in a mall they just passed by, making him stop walking while Jaehyung continued. He saw something in a wardrobe stall inside the mall through its glass windows, and it's not just something; it's someone. Someone familiar. He went closely to the window of that stall, and his eyes were being wide open to what he saw. That's why he seemed so familiar because it's Jimin, but kissing a woman other than Seulgi on the lips passionately. His eyes stared to spark fire upon that scene, but it was being interrupted by Jaehyung's yelling voice.

 

"YAAAAH! WHATYA DOING THERE, BRI? HURRY UP! JYP-SUNBAENIM MIGHT SCOLD US!"

  
"Hey! I'm coming there, hyung!"

 

Later, the songwriting session between JYP and DAY6 has started, but it seemed that Younghyun's out of focus, and couldnt concentrate in anything. He's being distracted upon what he saw a while ago, and he couldnt stand it.

 

"I must tell Seulgi after this although she couldnt remember me anymore." His thoughts echoed on his mind.

 

After so many hours of writing songs, they finally finished. Younghyun quickly left the building to find Seulgi, but was being interrupted by Jaehyung.

 

"Hey! Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah, hyung. By the way, do you know where the girls of Red Velvet reside?"

  
"Huh?! Y-yes. Why, bro? Why did you ask that?"

  
"Please help me take there."

  
"W-what?! Hmmm... sure."

  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH HYUNG!!"

  
"No problem. So let's go."

  
"Yeah."

 

They took a train to somewhere near Itaewon which was three stations away from JYP building. It might not be far, but it might not be near as well. Jaehyung knew the girls' dorm near Itaewon because of Amber, his fellow English-speaking KPOP idol, and the girls' sunbaenim.

 

They reached Itaewon station in just 2 minutes, and they're walking on their way from the station to the RV girls' dorm. As they're now close to the destination, Younghyun suddenly felt so nervous about the fact that she might push him away again like she did the last time they met, but this time, he'll be going to her for a different case.

 

They finally got into the building of the girls' dorm, which was in the 3rd floor. They used the stairs in going up to the said floor, and as they're finally on the door of their room, Younghyun felt that his heart was beating so fast to the point that he's sweating so much.

 

"Bri! Are you alright, man?" Jaehyung was concerned.

  
"Yeah. Dun worry, it's just normal that I'm really nervous."

  
"Who among the girls are you talking with anyway?"

  
"You'll see..." Younghyun winked at the older.

 

He finally knocked on the door three times, and waited for the response until 3 minutes later, someone opened the door, which made the boys uncertain."

 

"Uhhhmmm... who are you guys?"


	3. Chapter 3

**===============**

**"Dont be another name on his list**   
**You should never have to feel like this**   
**Your worth's so much better than this**   
**I think you know it "**

**===============**

"Uhhhmmm... who are you guys?"

 

It was the group maknae, Kim Yerim, who opened the door, but seemed that she couldnt recognise them as well.

 

"But wait! A-are you the MC of After School Club with Jamie unnie and Kevin oppa?!" She's pointing on the black-haired chicken little without glasses.

  
"You're right, Yeri!"

  
"WAAAAAAH! JAE OPPA! I couldnt almost recognise you with your black hair, but youre still a chicken tho. XD"

  
"YAAAAAH! I'll kill you, squirtle XD"

  
"Aigoo, I'm just joking~" Yerim hit Jaehyung's right arm playfully, "and youre Young K oppa, right?" She then points to Younghyun.

  
"Yep. Nice to meet you personally, Yeri~" He offered her a handshake.

  
"Me too, oppa. Waaaah! Youre really handsome, and your voice's so sexy!" Yerim seemed to be fangirling over Younghyun.

  
"Thank you. " He slightly bowed his head for modesty.

  
"What about me, Yeri?" Jaehyung pouted.

  
"I still like your voice, but not as sexy as Young K oppa!" She blurted her tongue out, "by the way, why are you guys here?"

  
"Uhmm Yeri-ssi, I just wanna ask if Seulgi's here..." Younghyun nervously asked her.

  
"Yeah. She's right here. Wait a minute, and I'll call her." She smiled.

  
"Thank you so much, Yeri!"

  
"Welcome, oppa. Just wait for a while, and I'll be back. "

 

Yerim went to their bedroom to wake the sleeping Seulgi up. The three (Sooyoung, Seungwan and Joohyun) left the dorm early due to their own personal activities, so Yerim and Seulgi were being left behind, while Seulgi slept a bit late during that time due to her dance practice.

 

"Unnie-yaaaah! Wake up!!" She patted Seulgi's shoulder.

  
"Ai-Aigoo I'm still sleepy, Yerm."

  
"Unnie, someone's looking for you here!"

  
"Who's that?!" Seulgi's eyes were half-closed.

  
"You'll find out when you get the fuck out of your bed~" Yerim couldnt help it but swear on her annoyingly sleeping unnie.

  
"Alright alright. I'll get up now."

 

Seulgi was a bit irritated about waking up cos she still felt so sleepy, but she had no choice since there's someone's waiting for her. She fixed herself up with her pyjamas, and went outside of their bedroom to approach Yerim, who's standing near the open door.

 

"Yeri-ah! Who are you talking about someone looking for me?"

  
"Ah, unnie! There he is."

 

In less than minute, Younghyun appeared on the door with his eyes full of hope and desparation. As expected, Seulgi's mood suddenly changed.

 

"YOU AGAIN?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DO--"

  
"Seulgi! Please calm do--"

  
"HOW COULD I EVER CALM THE FUCK DOWN IF YOU KEEP ON INSISTING THAT YOURE KANG YOUNGHYU--"

  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, SEULGI-SSI?!" He held to her right arm.

  
"Unnie, what is this?" Yerim was shocked at their screaming voices.

  
"This isnt about the matter anymore, Ms. Seulgi, and Im sorry for being mistaken as Younghyun."

  
"Then what do you want to tell me, Young K-ssi?"

 

"Unnie-yah! Young K oppa! What happened?" Yerim felt so terrified.

  
"Yerim, just go out for a while. I have to talk to him in private." Seulgi told her with a firm voice.

  
"Okay, unnie."

 

She closed the door as she went out of their room, and went to Jaehyung for a hug.

 

"Okay, Mr. Young K. So, say something. What is it?"

  
"It's about Jimin."

  
"So what about Jimin?! Why do you even drag him to your mess--"

  
"I'm not even dragging him. I just want you to know that I saw Jimin kissing a girl who's not even you--" He was even about to continue telling her when he got a loud slap from her on his face.

  
"ARE YOU EVEN ACCUSING HIM OF CHEATING ON ME?!"

  
"THEN GO OUT OF THE ROOM AND SEARCH FOR HIM IN THE MALL IF YOU WANT RECEIPTS." He lost his chill.

  
"Whatever." She went outside to go to the mall, but was stopped for a while when Younghyun told her something.

  
"I just want you to know that your worth is so much better than this." Younghyun had mixed feelings for this: worry and a bit of desparation, but Seulgi continued walking out from their room with him, Yerim and Jaehyung left.

 

"Jae oppa, Young K oppa, I gotta go for a while. I have to look for her." Yerim told them.

  
"Alright, squirtle."

 

As Jaehyung gave Yerim a yes to her permission, she bowed to them as a 'thank you' gesture, and quickly left them to find Seulgi.

 

"Dude, you okay?" Jaehyung patted him.

  
"That's the biggest lie I ever told, dude. My mind says it's okay to lie about being alright not to be recognised by her, but I was wrong," he then started to cry, "how I wish I didn't leave her for Canada. How I wish I didn't leave our last conversation with her before I became so fucking busy with my studies there. I know this was for my own good, but...I couldn't hide my feelings for her anymore. I couldn't. I wanna make her recognise me, and realise that I'm still the same Kang Younghyun that she knew before. Help me, dude. Help me..."

  
"It's okay, dude. I got you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's my first time writing here in ao3, and this is also my first work. i actually wrote this a year ago in aff, but i decided to share this story to ao3 readers. still, hope you guys like it. ^^


End file.
